1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices for holding goods that are delivered or to be picked up. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage device that has ample room for storing delivered goods when in use and that may be selectively collapsed to occupy a smaller space when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Home delivery of goods has become an increasingly popular way for consumers to reduce shopping time. Many retail stores allow consumers to order clothes, appliances, furniture and other goods from catalogues for direct delivery to their homes. Similarly, many laundry and dry cleaning businesses pick up and deliver laundry directly to consumersxe2x80x94 homes, and many grocery stores deliver groceries directly to consumers homes.
The rapid growth of the Internet has further increased the home delivery industry. Many retailers such as Amazon.com permit consumers to see images of and order goods from the Internet. The goods are then shipped directly from the manufacturer to the consumer rather than to a conventional retail store.
To secure delivered goods from theft and damage, lockable storage devices for enclosing the goods have been developed. These devices typically include fixed walls forming an enclosure big enough to hold a variety of items including groceries, packages and dry cleaning. Unfortunately, however, when the devices are not in use, they may take up unnecessary space.
Accordingly, there is a need for a storage device that has ample room for the storage of items when it is in use but that occupies a smaller space when not in use. The present invention solves the above-described problems and provides a distinct advance in the art of storage devices for delivered goods. More particularly, the present invention provides a storage device that has ample room for the storage of a variety of delivered goods when in use and that may be selectively collapsed or folded to occupy a smaller space when not in use.
One embodiment of the storage device broadly includes a lower section and an upper section both including walls defining an enclosed space for holding delivered goods. The walls are configured so that they may be selectively shifted between an expanded position when in use and a collapsed position when not in use. Moreover, the storage device may include a mechanism for permitting one of the lower and upper sections to be stored within the other section when the sections are collapsed to further reduce the space occupied by the storage device.
Another embodiment of the storage device broadly includes a hood configured for mounting to a wall or other support and an enclosure depending from the hood. The enclosure also may include a plurality of foldable walls that may be unfolded to a fully expanded position beneath the hood for holding goods when in use and then folded to a compact position below the hood when not in use.
Both embodiments of the storage device may also include a refrigeration unit for chilling goods or a heating unit for heating goods stored therein. Both embodiments also preferably include a lock for locking the device, a lock operator for operating the lock, an input device such as a keypad operable by a person to control the lock operator, and a communication and control apparatus for controlling entry to the enclosure and for providing a notification that goods have been delivered to or picked up from the storage device.
Other objects, features and advantages will be understood by persons skilled in the art in view of the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.